Two Worlds Combined
by calamityxcooper
Summary: Set in sixth year with an original character as protagonist. Basically a girl joins Hogwarts in her sixth year and befriends the Golden Trio. This story follows her exploits and adventures. Rated for future chapters. Please give it a go!
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: laughable, do you honestly think that I possess enough talent to be JK

**Disclaimer: laughable, do you honestly think that I possess enough talent to be JK? **

**Before I begin I would love to give my beta, the best beta ever, a HUGE THANKYOU for all of the great work that she has done on this first chapter! I could not have done it without her so a big thanks to myf.13 for being my beta.**

Chapter 1

'Josephine Mabel! Look this way this instant!' a voice screamed in my ear.

Yet again, I was caught in the midst of daydreaming, my mind wandering from my tutor's words. Or was it daydreaming? Sometimes my musing seemed so real, so literal; to an extent where I couldn't help but rub my eyes to check that the misty, green colour polluting the sky was there, or not.

I was approaching my sixth year of secondary education; however, I seemed to make no progress; that is where my tutor comes in.

At times, it seems my parents would trust my own life with her, above myself; it is not my fault, I just… see things different to 'normal' people. I say, that I merely open my eyes, and take a moment to actually look at the world I live in, but no, I am either mentally retarded, or more euphemistically, 'off with the fairies'.

I still believe there is more to the world than what is presented in front you; most are simply oblivious to everything. Unfortunately, Miss Umbridge falls into that category.

'Josephine, look here, right now and answer me!' she barked, slightly manically. I would soon come to realise that Miss Umbridge was not worthy of my parents' trust and that she, herself was an exile from the world that I was longing to explore and predominately discover. I, of course knew that it existed; if I had not come to that conclusion after years of searching than I really would be brain damaged.

'Sorry Miss, what did you say?' I asked, feigning innocence, anticipating a bashing. But Miss Umbridge, held too much vexation; she merely stormed out of the small, heated room and slammed the door dramatically. I was left slightly dumbstruck and very agitated. What was I to do now?

The answer came within the next week; I was sleeping peacefully, well I was actually attempting to read under the covers, with a torch for assistance and some supernatural eyesight; thanks to my carrots, when I heard a peculiar pecking noise, coming for my window.

As I slowly pulled the covers up over me, I saw, to my extreme surprise, a beautiful pristine white owl looking up and staring intelligently and inquisitively at me.

It was evidently trying to enter my room and I had more sense than to get on the bad side of a bird that possessed the tool to keep me up all night – a beak. I reluctantly let him (or was it her?) into my room and as I did a huge blast of crisp night air blew into my cosy room.

I saw that it held an envelope in its beak and as he dropped it onto my lap I figured that it was for me. My theories were confirmed when I saw the name Josephine Mabel written in elegant script on the rich and textured paper. I slowly opened the envelope, trembling at odd intervals, and then hesitantly unfurled to letter between.

The paper was thick and smooth; a pleasure to touch. I took a moment to savour the experience; a rare occurrence for me, and then I folded back the page and began to read.

_Miss Mabel,_

_It has come to my attention, that although a Muggle, have been alerted to our existence; the existence of Wizards.  
Whilst I realize, that you have not been directly informed of this, you have been suspicious, for some time, now.  
I believe that you will be an asset to my school, here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I, on behalf of the faculty, and student body, wish to invite you to join us to complete your sixth and seventh years of secondary education, with us.  
This is abnormal to have a student, with no magical education or background, to join so late, nevertheless, we believe that you will not only benefit from our school, but pick up on the lessons easily, and quickly._

_I acknowledge, this is an ample amount of information to absorb in so little time, but I have to ask you to reply within two days; please just attach your reply to Pimbleton (the owl), and he will know where to go._

_One last warning; we are facing dark times and accepting our offer means that you may be putting yourself in danger. Please do not undertake this decision lightly. We will send you more information if you accept._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster_

Typical of myself, my initial thoughts were as superficial as; 'what on earth is a Muggle?' and 'what sort of name is Pimbleton?!'

Soon, my thoughts, slowly progressed to more vital issues, and gained increasing complexity, as I digested and accepted new and surreal information, being forced upon me.

I began to dream, in fact a dream of a romantic kind, when I realised there was a message of danger, incorporated into the letter, and I felt slightly hesitant and insecure. Should I go this, mysterious school?

I had nothing to live for here; just my own mind. My parents did not trust or enjoy my being; I was merely an accessory to them. I had never had any friends, or even acquaintances, with no future.

I had spent my whole life waiting, imagining, this moment, and now the opportunity was lay in front of me, and I am hesitating?

There was not much to miss in this life; I was unwanted and treated like a bad smell, yet deep down I could not help but feel contrite- for wishing this upon myself, and also a touch of sorrow, for the decision, that would result in loss, either way.

A deep melancholy swept over me, and almost simultaneously, I succumbed to my sleepy thoughts. I slept a restless sleep, my mind tormenting with visions, of nightmarish qualities.

In the morning, inevitable, my mind walked on its on tangent, my concentration lacking, more atrocious then even before; I was busy contemplating my choice. This did not leave me, and I was torn and restless as I tried, multiple times to sleep, which turned into a futile mission.

The following evening, reality dawned upon me, as decision-making was now unavoidable. But, what to do?

It was tearing my heart, having to choose between to aspects of my life, which would affect my entire future. I mean, what would you choose? The people, whom, deep down, you loved, or all your aspirations and desires?

Finally, I realised that people would not miss me, as I was unwanted. My love for my family was rendered unrequited; I was a lost cause. Now, my choice was clear, thought hard, I would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I was surprised at how easily I had come to the decision; I was expecting to be completely unable to and then be left in the dust by both parties.

Just as I came to my conclusion I saw a familiar owl swoop into my room and I quickly closed the window behind him, startled; I had certainly been worried about how to send my reply back, but not so much to the extent that relief took over surprise; no, I was surprised but alas, I gave the majestic bird my short and simple reply:

_Thank you, I accept._

_Josephine Mabel_

It was slightly anticlimactic, I admit, but I am unable to fathom to a higher level of my already limited knowledge of these people… or wizards?

I was awestruck and unsure, this thought struck me as I had to be sure; I had already answered the question and chosen one option.

I awoke the next day to the same owl, as previously, and was surprised to see that the letter had been received to quickly and successfully.

I groggily glanced at my watch, and was aghast to see the familiar hands point to four and thirty, respectively. With hatred, my eyes stared at the poor, unsuspecting bird; I loathed being awoken at any hours before nine, let alone four thirty!

I saw the bird's eyes though and I could not start a raging tantrum; he was simply too innocent. I then tentatively reached out to the bird and grasped for the paper; I knew it held my future, so I hastily opened the letter, and started to devour the words.

_Miss Mabel,_

I sincerely appreciate your kind acceptance, and honestly believe that your heart belongs at Hogwarts.  
I do, however, suggest you do some background reading, before you come, so I have also enclosed you with a list of requisite books and ones that are optional. 

_You will be beginning school on the 1_st _of September. Remember to come to platform 9 and ¾, for the school train, 'Hogwarts Express'. This will leave, promptly at 11am, so don't delay. _

_I have organized for you to meet with Hermione Granger, a fellow sixth year on the 19_th _of August to collect your books and all necessary items for your year. You will meet her at 10 am in London. See you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I could not comprehend the overwhelming amount of information, and questions that bombarded me. I cautiously turned over the page to see two complicated book lists; one which was labeled 'Suggested Reading' and another 'Sixth Year Booklist'.

I decided that I would not even bother with the second; it contained titles that were extremely foreign to me such as '_Taming the Hippogriff and Other Feats of Such Manner'_by Elisa Bottsmith and '_Charming the Muggles: a Comprehensive Guide to Advanced Charms'_ by Neal Eyreo.

I skimmed through the first, the suggested reading and decided that, '_Hogwarts: A History'_ and _Modern Magic: Mastering the Basics_ were more agreeable with my tattered state of mind.

I decided, with a flutter of excitement that I would, somehow, buy the required books and these when I meet with the Hermione girl, which was in two days time. This pace of adventure was quite astounding!

My parents must have noticed something was going on with me – I suppose that my demeanour was, uncharacteristically contented. I was counting down the days until I met Hermione when my mother said, with a clear cough 'Josephine, why on earth are you humming? I demand that you cease this ridiculous behaviour at once and finish eating your breakfast. We still have not discussed the Miss Umbridge outburst, young lady.'

'Yes mum' I said, a reply seared in my head, so overused and banal it was. I merely continued the humming – inside my head, of course and watched her make a stern nod in my direction.

I was excitedly anticipating my field trip of sorts with Hermione in a day. I was, being myself, envisioning romantic and naïve visions of possible outcomes: we would be instant best friends, and then she would introduce me to one of her gorgeous male friends and we would instantly fall in love. We would then get married, have nine kids and be one big, happy family.

How pathetic I am, really.

It was a stressful day, my mother decided to take over my tutoring as we could not find a replacement so my day was filled with constant harassment and verbal abuse. I went to bed that night, exhausted but almost quivering in excitement for the day that lay ahead.

**Did you like it? Hate it? I don't mind either way but I would love for you to leave me a review and let me know! **


	2. Those Flamboyant Redheads

I awoke that morning with a start; Pimbleton was pecking on me, my head this time

I awoke that morning with a start; Pimbleton was pecking me repeatedly on my head, creating a constant beat in my mind, forcing me to wake up. As I felt the hard beak on my soft skin I realised that this bird, however annoying (though regularly endearing) was never going to cease the morning assaults that my skin endured frequently.

Alas, I would recover and besides, I have come to realise that Pimbleton is the near greatest asset, I could attain in my pursuits in the wizarding world.

Wizarding world. I sprang out of bed frantically as I simply could not be late for my meeting with Hermione. I raced around my room and scrambled to find my clothes, then proceeded to hastily put them on.

Simultaneously, I had a horrid thought; the one of doubt, or regret after you have agreed with a decision, then suddenly you think, 'Oh no, maybe I shouldn't have done that…'.

I almost succumbed to the encouragement of my bed to return, even to the extent of my screeching mother, "Come down here this instant, young lady and eat your breakfast. Quick!" I did honestly contemplate this, however only for a second, as I dismissed the thought and thrust some basics into a shabby bag; lip balm, phone and wallet, leaving extra space for the incoming books and 'items', I was expecting to return with, after this expedition.

I began to tentatively creep down the stairs and as I did I heard a loud and seemingly endless _creek_. I gasped silently; it was only five in the morning and I was planning on sneaking out _without a sound. _Yes, it is always my plans with actual importance that go down the trash can.

I waited nervously, with time decreasing tempo every second, I braced myself for the shouting, about to occur. After five minutes, I continued my journey downstairs, creeping with hesitance. A wave of happiness took over me, as I was in reach of the bottom, and I naively jumped the last steps; saved by the carpet, acting like a mute.

I proceeded promptly and exited the house, only exhaling once I had left the confines of the house, causing me to feel slightly claustrophobic.

It was a quick and surreal journey to Kings Cross Station, but once I arrived I heard the low and enduring rumble form my empty stomach and I hastily bought a blueberry muffin and a coffee from an underground café.

Once fed, I realised that I had never received any further directions other than: go to Kings Cross Station and get there by ten o'clock in the morning. I, being an extremely anxious and worrying person immediately began to fret; so much could happen. Maybe I would never meet Hermione and never become a part of the wizarding world. I may mistake Hermione for someone else and, through default, expose the wizarding world to all.

My heart was beating erratically, my hands were sweaty and clammy and my mouth instantly dried; my thirst growing, my worry spreading.

It was at that moment that I saw her. How clichéd it is; as soon as I am in need, my knight in shining armour rescues me. Though possibly less expected; I am not in falling unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my saviour, neither shall I offer my hand to him, merely because it was not a 'him'; it was Hermione.

I cannot tell how I knew; I just did. She seemed to stand differently to the others, the bustling workers of the city, presumably late and worried about the gruelling of their bosses. No, she stood tall, with all of her bushy haired and only slightly rabbit-like teeth. She was proud, confident but modest. Some give brilliant first impressions, others mediocre and she was of the former; I just understood who she was and I . . . I _trusted _her.

I approached her and we stood; inches apart, unaware of the bustling around us, for a good minute.

She opened her mouth and began to speak; words tumbling out of her mouth in a never ending melodic sound. I caught glimpses of words in futile attempts to comprehend the noise that poured from her hastily moving mouth and swirling, unable to be comprehended, around my head.

"So we have to get moving. So much to do, honestly I cannot understand why Professor Dumbledore left this trip so late. You have so much to do; get robes, books, animal, broom, and wand. The list is never ending. And then you actually have to read all of the books, you will be so behind. You must go in with some idea," Hermione ceased with an abrupt sigh.

"Um, I have an owl already; Pimbleton" I added timidly, almost as an afterthought.

"Well, that's very helpful" she added with a smile that warmed the awkward atmosphere.

"So is it fun? Hogwarts, I mean" I asked after a pause, like a young girl with a great thirst for gossip.

"Yes, it's brilliant. You will love it" she replied, thus beginning a long and excited chatter about the expectancy; who to watch out for, who to make friends with and all other matters of equal and greater importance.

When we arrived at a dingy brick wall and Hermione told me to follow her as she walked in, I truly thought that she was mad. However, when I did and I found myself in a dark yet busy bar I was relieved, to an extent.

She then led me out onto a cobblestone, bustling path and exclaimed, with a sense of pride, "Diagon Alley"

I was in awe. Signs around me boasted 'Frogspawn, only eleven sickles' and 'Ollivanders, the best wands in England'.

Hermione was given warm smiles and waves as we passed, whilst I received rather curt and wary glances, with the occasional smile.

She led me from shop to shop, each trip the pile of school equipment increased, rapidly.

"Ollivanders, for your wand. The best has been saved for last," she enthused with great vigour as we entered yet another shop. I was intimidated by the store; it was empty and the atmosphere the shop created held great importance and significance.

A man walked out to us, as we put several bags down and proceeded to speak in some jargon about Hermione and second point nine inch oak and unicorn hair. I was immediately confused, apprehensive even.

"Yes, Mr Ollivander, it has been a very successful companionship, my wand and I. However, I am here on business for Professor Dumbledore, as I am sure you have been alerted?" Hermione stated, formally.

"Of course. And this is the girl?" the questioned, eyeing me with curiosity. Hermione nodded politely.

"Come, try this," the man beckoned me to come forward, holding a strange looking twig in his outstretched hand, which I assumed to be a wand. I complied eagerly, walking over to him, then hesitantly clasped my fingers around the piece of wood, however it felt… wrong. It was inexpressible, but the object felt foreign, like an intruder. Ollivander obviously noticed this as he shook his head, muttering, "No, no. This won't do."

He handed me wand after wand, waiting for the right one. All the time he was muttering things like "dragon heartstring, maple, eight inches" and "seven point nine inches, phoenix feather, birch" but none seemed to fit.

At the point when all felt lost, and it felt as if I had been in there for days, he gave one to me, saying with hope "seven point two inches, unicorn hair, holly".

I felt instant warmth in my body, it was growing throughout me. I felt _powerful_, I smiled and Ollivander pronounced with an overwhelming sense of achievement "We have found it."

I was happy, Hermione was ecstatic and Ollivander was overjoyed at the discovery.

We then left the shop and trudged down the street, struggling under the weight of our bags. The walk back to the station was one of a comfortable silence, only once on the train did we begin to talk.

Hermione was coming back to my house with me and we would ask if I could stay a few nights at her house as she was a school friend. Truthfully I was going to pack all of my favourite belongings and leave for the last time. My situation had been explained to Hermione and she was taking me back to the Burrow or something to some of her friends. The plan would work as my mother cared too much for appearances to make a fuss in front of a guest but nonetheless I was filled with an uneasy sense of dread and discomfort.

When we arrived at my house we were invited in and I promptly left to pack my things. I had been ordered to not pack too much so I left with some clothes, sentimental jewellery, a scattering of photographs and my favourite stuffed toy along with my new items form the days shopping.

I came downstairs to see an uncomfortable Hermione being interrogated as to how she liked school, how she went in school and what her parents thought of the school. As soon as I came down I interrupted a stuttering Hermione, exuberantly exclaiming "Well, I've got to go mum, see you soon".

"Goodbye dear, have fun. And please refrain from interrupting any future conversations, remember your manners, young lady" she said, stern and erect. We embraced awkwardly and I left immediately, feeling only slightly sad about the life that I had just anticlimactically left forever.

We waited, for what I was unsure of, until a car drove up; its headlights shining onto the pale and wet road, lighting it up and making the road shine with a pale silvery glow.

We dropped my luggage into the boot of the car and clambered into the backseat with a huff.

To say that the car was crowded was an understatement. We landed on the cold leather seats with a thud and my ears were filled with the instant noise of what seemed to be a hundred people talking at once or possibly, several very loud people talking at once. It was the latter, well not completely but still five very noisy people. I opened my eyes to see a scattering of fiery red hair, jet black and then Hermione's mousy brown hair.

"Hi!" one said.

"Hello" said another.

It was a good minute of "hello's" and "how are yous", until there was finally silence and I could introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Josephine Mabel, or Jo. I'm coming to Hogwarts this year" I said, lacking any confidence.

I was bombarded with introductions from the fiery red-heads. There was a Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and the raven-haired boy named Harry. They all seemed lovely, if not loud.

I fell asleep on the journey from my house to wherever we would end up; I was exhausted from the past few weeks' whirlwind of events. I had no trouble falling asleep when I did, probably due to my exhaustion but I had a feeling of contentment that contributed to my deep sleep. I could not pin it but I think that for the first time I felt . . . safe.

--

The following morning I awoke to a bustling household that smelt of breakfast and men. I casually strolled down from the small, cramped room that I had slept in and found an even smaller and more cramped kitchen, complete with boys gulping down food like pigs, a housewife and a disgusted Hermione and Ginny.

"Good morning, dear. How did you sleep? I don't mean to rush you but we really need to get to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies so we do need to get a move on. Breakfast is on the bench," Mrs. Weasley welcomed.

I had been living with the Wesley's for a week or so now and in a few days I would be clambering on to the Hogwarts Express. I had, of course all of my books and robes but the fact of the matter was that I did not wish to remain in the house by myself while my boisterous hosts were out shopping. So I hurried.

We went by some strange eerie green powder called, 'flue-powder', I think. It was dusty and was left coughing and spluttering my up Diagon Alley to find the other rushing red-heads.

It was a fun day; I could really soak up the culture and eccentrics of the place. We kept running into people who shouted 'hello's' to my new friends and gave me curious looks but gladly shook my hand upon introduction.

I returned to the cosy place that I found myself calling home, exhausted. I groggily climbed into my bed and dreamt of the soon to be adventures that I vowed to make in my life at Hogwarts.

Yes, I would make my mark, I would have the time of my life, I would meet . . .


	3. I Quite Like Thestrals

A long, high pitched whistle began the bustle

**Sorry that this took so long to be posted. It would have taken longer if Moni wasn't such a brilliantly speedy beta and phoebe didn't put up with my bad mood to urge me on. So a huge thanks to the both of you ******

A long, high pitched whistle began the bustle. Everyone was furiously clambering onto the train, pushing for the best seats. There were students old and young alike, the former exchanging hurried goodbyes with their parents; the latter prolonged ones with numerous tears in some cases.

I myself was not expecting any sort of goodbye, except for possibly a small, curt 'have a good year' and then 'thank you for your kind hospitality' exchanged between myself and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but never the extravagant and genuine one that I received from both.

Never in my life had I experienced such a sensational and content feeling, who could have guessed that a single embrace, of which I had been deprived of my whole life, could produce such powerful and fulfilling emotions. I received even larger hugs from Fred and George as I left and I was quite sure that I could develop a liking to the two pranksters.

I reluctantly let go when I herd the whistle make its final blow, to then follow my new friends onto squashed and busy train.

Everyone around me was running off to see friends or searching for a cabin, their bags hitting everyone as they walked along.

I was forcefully pushed into the cabin with the rest of them, earning dirty glances from girls, which I assumed to have a slight infatuation with the boys. I watched in complete awe as Hermione put an expanding spell on the space; the room expanded and we could all fit comfortably now.

I was overwhelmed by the experience and as a result I sat in the corner, slowly sinking into the shadows in silence. That was until a large, middle-aged woman came around, pushing a cart full of food along with her, shouting things like 'Pumpkin Pies, only seven sickles' and 'Bertie's Beans for just fifteen knuts'.

Confused, I heard a canon of stomachs grumbling as they heard the announcements, whilst scrambling for money to buy the strange sounding confectionary.

'C'mon, Jo lets go get some food' I heard Harry say. I reluctantly got up and joined the line. I presumed that I had enough money to by a house by the amount of weight the coins held but I had still not been able to fully grasp the money system here, so I took it as a precaution.

I decided to follow suit when it came to ordering, I got two Pumpkin Pies, ten chocolate frogs and a huge box of the every flavour beans that everyone seemed to be getting. Just as I went to hand over the money I heard a disgusting, sly yet awfully intoxicating and addictive voice.

'Don't worry, I'll pay' the boy said, leaning into me and sliding his had over mine. I snatched my hand back and said, as politely as possible:

'No, thank you but I can buy that'

'No, really it's all my pleasure' the boy repeated in his sly yet smooth and smothering voice. I was intoxicated but all of my instincts shouted for me to walk away, run even.

'I said that I had it' I repeated, my patience faltering. I handed the woman my money and took the food, quickly rushing back to my cabin.

'The scum. What did he say to you?' I heard Hermione begin as I closed the cabin door, tightly.

'Oh, nothing. He just wanted to pay for my food. He is kind of creepy' I really did not want the attention; everyone was listening to me and watching intently. I was fine with the whole situation, I mean, I do not wish to repeat the experience but it is not as if he is some pawn in an evil conspiracy.

'Too right, I have never met anyone like him. He is a cold, spineless creep,' Ron added, with such disgust that I could not help but be intrigued. I did not let the curiosity get the better of me, an action considered foreign to my own naturally inquisitive nature.

So when everyone had finished with their sympathies (from Ginny and Hermione) and warnings (Harry and Ron) I abruptly changed the subject, with the most clichéd of all ice-breaking comments: 'so, how's the weather at Hogwarts'. I think that they all saw through my futile attempt to change the conversation but played along nonetheless.

'Oh, it is generally lovely but it gets awfully cold in winter,' piped up a cheerful Ginny.

'Yeah, it's basically the same as you would expect any weather to be in England to be'. Ron added, without much interest. I looked to see what he was looking at and I could instantly see Hermione. I saw a slightly possessive and violently lust-filled look in his eyes. I was unnerved by the passion of it.

Breaking the glance I looked around and saw the landscape changing quickly and figured that we must be under some spell to speed up the train. I was eagerly anticipating my arrival to the wondrous palace of my dreams but could not help but feel a sinking feeling that my expectations were too high and that I would arrive amongst a bunch of overrated, egotistic magicians who barely have anything on my weird uncle Henry. It was around that point that I realised that, for my own good, I should just stop over thinking things.

'When will we arrive?' I asked, barely containing my restlessness in my pathetic whine.

'Soon enough' was the extent of a reply that I got. Everyone was sleeping however I could not.

The train eventually slowed to a halt. In the space of a millisecond the carriages went from a complete mess to perfectly clean, complete with everyone standing; ready to leave with their bags in hand.

We filed out of the train at a very slow pace, especially in comparison to the speed of the pack up.

As soon as I exited the train I saw the brilliance of an ancient castle. I also saw that the castle was most definitely mot within walking distance.

'I know that this will have a really obvious answer, but how do we get there?' I asked, masking the horror in my voice at the thought of walking.

'We are taken in by some carriages pulled by Thestrals' Hermione said, as if it were the most obvious and rational answer anyone has ever given.

'What are they?' I asked, never receiving an answer as they came up to us, hundreds of them; all of them able to sit about four people.

The Thestrals scared me. They were boney and had seemingly translucent skin. They challenged my pre-conceived ideas of both birds and horses and I realised that I would be facing a lot of unknown creatures and ideas during the next few months so I gulped and proceeded to clamber onto the carriage.

'Now, you won't be able to see them but you won't bump into them, so just hop on' Hermione called out, trying to be helpful as I began to sit down.

'But I can see them' replied, confused and slightly scared. Why could I see them when she couldn't?

'Oh' was the only explanation I received; the others were too busy giving each other looks.

Harry came in and sat next to me, with Hermione and Ron across from us. With all of us on the carriage the graceful animal began to trot along, each step aided by a soft flutter of its bat-like wings. I was mesmerized by the animal and immediately decided that I liked Thestrals.

'So you can see them' Harry stated, whispering softly into my ear. His breath was warm and comforting on my cold and exposed neck.

'Yes. Can you?' I asked, somehow assuming that he could, despite the awkward looks shared between him and the others beforehand.

'Yes' he replied, with a melancholy sort of reverence that unnerved me. There was a moment of silence shared between us, neither uncomfortable nor awkward.

'So why is it so strange to see them, if both you and I can?' I asked, genuinely confused.

'Well, you can only see them if you have witnessed death. And its not that we think that you are sheltered and naïve in any way, it's just that we always thought that it was magical death that you had to witness. Say a witch or a wizard dies or someone is killed by magic or by a magical person' Harry responded with a slight amount of confusion in his own voice.

'Oh, well a couple of months ago I was walking and I saw that green mist . . .' I was cut off by a sharp intake of breath from Harry.

'What?' I asked, my confusion increasing with every second.

"Oh, it's nothing, just continue with the story.' He said; quick to continue and almost itching to change the subject.

'OK' I continued, curious. 'So as I was saying, I saw the green mist and followed it; the mist was becoming increasingly present in my neighbourhood which I thought to be a little strange and I was curious. As I kept going I came under a tunnel and I stopped at the entrance when I heard muffled moans of pain. It was horrific so I hid, but kept watching.

'I then saw a cloaked man hold a wand to another man. The other man was writhing in pain and I hear done last moan from him and then I saw a blast of green light and he lay dead on the ground. The cloaked man pulled his hood forward even further than it already was and then left. I ran home and never spoke about it'.

My story seemed to strike up an uncomfortable silence between the group and I had no idea as to how to deal with the oddity of the whole situation.

'Well, here we are. We had better go quickly to be on time to for the feast and the Sorting' Hermione said with a quick flourish of words.

'Oh God' I said, my nerves getting the better of me. I had to be sorted in front of the whole school. I was about five years older than all of the other students being sorted – the first years – but I still had to wait in line, anxiously anticipating my time in the hot seat. I was not sure as to whether I wished my last name started with an 'A' or a 'Z'.

'It's nothing to worry about, Jo. You'll probably be easier to read than the young ones as you have a more developed idea and understanding of yourself so the whole ordeal will most probably only last a minute, if that' Hermione said, comfortingly.

'Yes, I suppose that I shouldn't worry about. I mean all of you went through it and survived' I said, practicing my sarcastic humour.

As I finished my words I felt the jerk of the carriage halt. I went to grab my bag and hop out of the small space, into the crisp yet welcoming arms of the September air at Hogwarts.

I flung my arms back and took a deep breath; relishing the fresh air and new environment.

'Well come on, Jo. If you keep like that we will be late for the feast, and if we're late for that then all eyes really will be on you' Ron said with an amused chuckle.

'Well sorry for enjoying my first introductions to the castle' I retorted, playing along.

'No wonder Dumbledore wanted you here; you two are kindred spirits' Ron replied, highlighting my unusual habits and musings.

'Don't listen to him, I don't think that he even knows what kindred spirits means' Hermione said, keeping the peace 'and so what if you're a little eccentric? Luna will love you' she said, staring pointedly at Ron, causing him to recoil and cease talking.

'Who's Luna?' I asked, another question to add to my tally. I think that I had asked approximately nine hundred and fifty two questions in about seven hours.

'Never mind, you'll meet her soon enough, and then you will understand what Hermione is saying' Harry answered.

We proceeded to walk into the great hall. And boy was it great!

I was briskly pulled away from the others in order to join the Sorting line. They looked up at me with wide eyes; from both the nervous feeling and the amazement at seeing the tallest eleven year old they had ever come across. All I could do was smile meekly back at them.

Nothing was mentioned of me until my name was called out.

'Mabel, Josephine'

I froze in horror; how could I be expected to go out there, in front of everyone? I had spent my whole life trying to melt into the shadows and no, here I was, in a new place being thrust into the spotlight.

I heard the harsh yet understanding whispers of the others behind me.

'Go on. It'll be alright' they coaxed me, then they pushed me out and I could do nothing but stumble across the floor and sit awkwardly in the seat as other students gawped at me.

'Josephine has been personally invited to join Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore. She is a Muggle so I ask that we all show patience and kindness to her. She will be joining the sixth years' a slightly awed voice informed the students and faculty of Hogwarts.

Upon hearing this news a slight murmur broke out amongst the tables until the tatty hat was placed on my head.

I sat rigid, waiting for the hat to say something. I knew how the hat worked after hearing the stories from my friends.

_You've a sharp mind and a certain wit about you that would make you a great Ravenclaw._

_But maybe Hufflepuff's the go – no, it wouldn't suit you. You are too strong for that house and not as eager to please._

_You are quite devious though, aren't you? You have a way to make people fall victim to your power which could suggest that you would fit in with the Slytherins. But you don't use that power for your own good, do you? No, that shows that there is a great deal of Gryffindor in you. _

_You have a strong personality and you aren't afraid to stand up for what you believe in, are you? _

_I think that you would make a brilliant Gryffindor._

_Yes, I have made my decision . . . _

'Gryffindor' the hat bellowed out to the spectators. I heard a massive cheer from the Gryffindor table and I stood shakily to walk down. Hermione was already scooting over for me.

'You did really well' Hermione praised.

'I'm so excited that you're in our house' Ron called from across the table.

'Well done' Harry said quietly from the spot next to Ron.

I just smiled at all of the comments; it seemed that the Gryffindors were quite excited to have the novelty in their house.

I was immediately introduced to every Gryffindor at the table. There was Ginny, Lavender, Padma, Dean and so many others; so many that I couldn't recall all of them.

Then, once the Sorting was over dinner popped up onto the table and even though I was attempting to prepare myself for unexpected magic I could not help but jump back and squeal in surprise, to the amusement of others.

The food was amazing and I was contentedly full as a trawled my way to my dorm, following the others.

**Please review!! **


	4. Draco? Draco Malfoy?

The dorms

The dorms. They were magnificent, so much so I thought I may just explode from all of the day's happenings. The whole room was decorated with lush red curtains and chestnut furnishings. The bed was, quite simply, sumptuous. It looked as if I could delve into its feathery layers and never resurface, living my life in a cloud of pure ecstasy. Yes, an overreaction, you say as you raise your eyebrows? Well to me this . . . quite simple room to some is like living in ridiculous wealth, a very large step up from my flat, worn down mattress and rock hard excuse for a pillow accompanied with thin, flimsy sheets and an itchy old blanket. Yep, my parents sure did really love me.

I had always known that I had a deprived childhood, but up until this moment never had I known to what extent my needs had been neglected.

I stood in awe for a full minute before Ginny, um . . . tactfully, interrupted my silent admiration of the room.

'What are you doing?'

'Oh, sorry I was just admiring the rooms. They are . . . simply exquisite' I said with a rush of air.

'Um, Ok. Glad to know that you like the dorms. You sure as hell spend a lot of time in them so it kind of helps if you don't hate them' Ginny replied, looking at me with an expression that blatantly said "what are you on?" I was not perturbed in the slightest – it was a rare occasion when I didn't get those looks.

I took the initiative to walk out of the door to inspect the common rooms better, and as I walked down the stairs I . . . fell. I instinctively shut my eyes, bracing my body for the impending collision. I was pleasantly surprised when, instead of landing on the sharp edges of the stairs I fell on something soft and warm . . . yet sumptuously firm and deliciously sturdy. I looked up to see what I had fallen on and as I slowly opened my long lashes I found myself looking into the eyes of Harry Potter.

'Sorry. I just, fell' I said, cringing at the situation.

'That's fine. Hey, are you OK? It was a nasty fall you took' he asked, sincerely yet I could not help but feel that he was thinking about something else – something bigger.

Whilst still in his embrace, I turned around to see if my friends had left. They hadn't and I was greeted with a scowl from Ginny. I quickly jumped back from the tight grip the boy had on me, leaving him startled and a little shaky himself.

'Well. Sorry about falling on you . . .' I trailed off, embarrassed.

'That's fine. I hope that you are OK?' Harry said, seeming to ponder my manner. I think. I began to form the opinion that you would never be positive what this Harry guy was thinking about.

Ginny began to walk out of the room in a slightly huffed manner. She was followed quickly by Hermione, which left me to trail behind them.

'What's wrong, Ginny? What did I do?' I asked as soon as I was within earshot of the girl. She merely glared at me. She seemed to have a very short temper and a very immature attitude, this Ginny girl. I liked her, of course, but I could see her becoming very . . . annoying in the future.

The silence was unnerving and I saw Hermione glare pointedly at Ginny.

'Harry is kind of Ginny's property. Not that they are officially going out or anything it is more that everyone knows that Ginny has a thing for Harry and we all think that Harry is beginning to see the light now too. Ginny was merely being an ass and becoming slightly immature by your conversation with him' Hermione said, diplomatically.

'Oh, OK. I'm really sorry. I was only trying to be nice. I was kind of, embarrassed by the fact that I fell. Actually, I have only found one guy attractive so far and that was the creep from the train. He was creepy, but hot – in a kind of bad boy sexy type way.' I said, trying to act casual about it when really I was really into this guy. Yes, how fickle my affections are – in a mere hour I can become completely devoted to a guy.

'Whoa. Wait, you mean to say that you find _Draco Malfoy _attractive? That is like, massive. Gryffindor and Slytherin, like hate each other and if you two started dating, it would be, like, explosive'. This voice was new, different.

'Hi, I'm Lavender. I share a room with you guys' the girl said. I vaguely remembered her from the feast.

'Hi, I'm Josephine, but I prefer Jo. I'm new, obviously' I replied, intimidated by this bold girl.

'Hi, it's nice to have you here. But back to the important stuff, you seriously like Malfoy?' she said his name with a sort of reverence mixed with pure hatred. It was strange, as if she respected him and kind of liked him but was pulled into the hype of hating Malfoy to seem patriotic to her house. I suppose I was expecting the incessant questions; where are you from? Why are you here? Etcetera, etcetera. But alas, I was surprised. She was more into the opposite sex than me.

'Yes, he was kind of hot. Now can we drop the subject? It is kind of uncomfortable to talk about.' Everyone in the room was beginning to give me a strange look, as if I was sick or something to be interested in Malfoy. Besides, I had never had anyone to talk about relationships with before. Heck, I had never had a relationship.

'And why does everyone call him by his last name?' I asked.

'Well, I suppose that it's a way of showing our complete disgust towards him' Ginny said, noticeably less sour than before, but nonetheless with and icy tone.

I was very uncomfortable and prayed – pleaded with god, more like – that my confession would not jeopardize my chances of making true bonds with these girls. I began to unpack my stuff and I took a bed in the far corner of the room, behind the open door. Hermione rushed over to help and the others began to scatter.

'Just ignore them, I know for a fact that Lavender is desperate to be shagged by Draco and that Ginny had a crush on him in third year. It is merely there way of showing the boundaries. Of what I have no idea, but they will soon come to you with ideas on how to make you into the slut that Draco will fancy.' I smiled at this knowledge supplied by Hermione and was glad to see that she was opening up to me. I appreciated that she called him Draco. She also surprised me; she seemed to be a stickler for the rules and to hear her speak with such vulgar language astounded me.

'Do you want to go and sit by the fire downstairs and talk for a bit? It would be good to introduce you to all the others.' Hermione seemed so helpful that I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was exhausted.

'Yeah, sure - how scary can they be?' I asked, only half joking.

As I walked down the stairs I felt a few eyes wander to me. When we reached the bottom Hermione introduce me to the others.

"Everyone, this is Jo. Jo, everyone.' I saw all eyes on me then. I was immediately bombarded with "hellos" and introductions. I remembered some of the names from the dinner but a lot were new. I spent the rest of the night telling everyone why I was here and having laughs with my new friends as I listened to their stories of the holidays.

As I nestled into my bed that night, I had an immaculate picture of the school implanted into my head.

--

'You really have to get up NOW' Ginny screamed into my ear. I grumbled something about letting me sleep as I rolled over to the other side of the bed.

'We have to do it' I heard Hermione say, somberly. The next second I felt the scary sensation of ice cold water being poured all over you. I jumped out of the bed it shock and fumbled for a towel, only to find myself not wet.

'Wha – what just happened?' I asked, properly confused.

'We put a spell on you to wake you up. We are horrendously late; if you don't hurry and get dressed in about two seconds then we will all be ridiculously late for charms. Which will result in detention and I don't do detention' Hermione said, as she rushed around the room getting my stuff. She proceeded to point her wand at me and muttered a few words and, hey presto, I was in my uniform.

'What about breakfast?' I asked, I never skipped breakfast and I was not about to start now.

'We've missed it. Now walk!' Jesus Christ, the woman was scary when she was faced with the prospect of detention.

I had to run with Hermione and Lavender as we tried – in vain – to get to class on time.

We had to apologise profusely in order to get out of detention, but the professor kept giving me the evil eye all lesson.

So much for me being the model student.

--

At lunch I sat with Lavender – Hermione was in the library – and she would not give up over the Draco thing.

'What do you see in him? Aside from those gorgeous eyes and dreamy body and sexy sinful attitude, of course' she asked. I was quickly agreeing with Hermione on the idea of Lavender's real ideas on Draco.

'You do realise that he is, let's say, experienced. And he likes girls who aren't . . . innocent' Lavender said in a hushed tone. It was as if she were in battle of the euphemisms – who could use the most in a single sentence?

'If you are serious about him, then we need to make you over.' She said, firmly resolved.

'Then we can take you to Hogsmeade and you can dazzle him'. She continued, really enthused at the idea. I was sacred already.

--

I spent my Friday night being poked, prodded and inhumanely invaded by Lavender, Padma, Ginny and Hermione. I would have called the UN to verify basic human rights but deep down I was kind of excited at the prospect of being beautiful.

I was being treated and manicured all night, all fuelled by gossip and doughnuts smuggled in from the kitchen. It truly was a great night.

--

The next morning I was awoken at a ridiculously early hour for a Saturday, with the only reasoning being that I "needed to be beautified". I was horrified.

I was informed that today a Quidditch game was on the next day – Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Even though Gryffindor wasn't playing we were all going so I needed to look good for that, so that "Draco will see you cheering for him, looking gorgeous, and immediately fall in love with you". They are very hopeful creatures, these girls.

My make up was put on. I only let Hermione touch my face as I feared that if anyone else did then I would look like a clown.

When it came to the clothes, I was adamant that I would wear jeans and a simple football jersey. It was comfortable and casual. Again, it was Hermione that saved me by justifying my choice as my making a statement that I "honestly couldn't care less what he thought of me" although I would be heartbroken if he laughed at me.

I was happy with my outfit, so, amongst the petty bickering, I bounced out of the room and made my way down to breakfast.

I was met by an excited Hermione as she chatted to me about the game. Apparently everyone with slaughter me if I make a big deal of supporting Slytherin so I mustn't show that I am loyal to them.

'What makes you even think that I am going for Slytherin?' I asked, truly interested.

'Well the thing with Draco . . . I just assumed' Hermione said.

'Nah, I'm going for Hufflepuff. How could you not when they have such a cute name?' I asked, laughing and Hermione followed suit.

We gradually left the hall to go to the field and holly gosh it was massive. I was immediately awestruck and the fact that I had absolutely no idea what Quidditch was scared me.

I spent the game either ducking from balls and swooping players on scarily fast brooms or being told what is going on and what that means, every so often being interrupted by cheers and clapping.

Once the game had finished I went with the others as we made our journey to Hogsmeade.

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long to be posted, but I have had a lot of school work and this is the result of an hours' worth of procrastination. I know that this is quite sloppy work and overly-girly but it will shape up soon. I am already half way through the next chapter so it will be up soon. **

**This chapter has not been beta'd since I cannot contact Moni (has beta'd all chapters up to this) or Elsa (does some of my oneshots and a lot of my fictionpress work). **

**So please excuse any errors, point them out and I will make any necessary changes.**

**Please review!**


	5. Bloody Snape, Evil Bastard

Hogsmeade was a quaint little village that reminded me of those little cottage houses you see covered in powdery snow on Christmas cards, except there was no snow – yet

**More apologies, this one hasn't been beta'd either but this time it's because my email is down. I figured that rather than wait for it I would post the chapter anyway, so if you see any errors please just tell me and I will do my best to rectify it.**

Hogsmeade was a quaint little village that reminded me of those little cottage houses you see covered in powdery snow on Christmas cards, except there was no snow – yet.

All of the boys immediately left to go off to Zonko's or something like that. Hermione and I strolled along the streets, casually once Ginny had gone off into a little boutique that had "just the most gorgeous vintage pieces".

'So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?' Hermione asked, sincerely.

'Well, in the actual magic aspect I am struggling a bit and the teachers don't seem to like me very much, but I love the girls and the dorms and the community feeling of the place – even if we only ever talk about boys and make up.' I was genuine in my response and amazed at the fact that I was so open and honest with Hermione. I had never shared anything with anyone and talking so freely with someone so lovely made me feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

'Don't worry; they will cool down soon enough. And if you ever get too sick of them just come to me. My conversation will bore you senseless and you will be begging to go back to the Draco talk' she said with a laugh and somehow I knew that I would never cease to be enthralled with whatever Hermione said.

'Why do you call him Draco? I thought that you all called him Malfoy out of your "pure hatred for the boy"?' I was honestly interested and hoped that I had not made them feel bad about calling him Malfoy.

'Well, seeing as you like him and all . . . I didn't want you to feel bad about it.' Hermione said, as if she felt bad about it.

'I don't like him, I hardly know him. I merely said that I found him physically attractive' I said, indignantly – I got the feeling that I would be copping heaps of slack for saying that.

'Oh really? So it isn't love at first sight? It is mere infatuation, possibly even lust? Padma will be heartbroken.' Hermione said dramatically, laughing as a massive gust of wind came up and pierced her skin.

We sat there smiling like idiots for a few minutes before I go really cold.

'I am freezing my ass off here, and that's a lot to freeze off so it must be pretty darn cold. Can we go somewhere to get a drink or something?' I asked, my teeth chattering lightly. If it was this cold in autumn, I was scared to see winter.

'Yeah, sure. I'll take you to get a Butterbeer.' Hermione said, laughing at my expression upon hearing the word "Butterbeer".

'It is the standard drink of the underage and sober members of the wizarding society' Hermione said, sounding as if she were trying to sell me something or as if she were giving me a tour – all prim and proper.

'Well, let us go and be warm' I replied, looking ahead to the cosy café which featured some particularly delicious looking chocolate mud cakes.

We sat down in a two seater facing out the window and I got the feeling that this place was for the couples.

'Gosh it feels nice to sit down' Hermione said as she fell extravagantly into the lush lounge.

'I have to agree with you on that count. It is noticeably warmer in here too. I am so annoyed that you guys talked me out of wearing my jacket.' I truthfully was annoyed, but most of all I was cold.

'We didn't know that it was going to be this cold - it is only just on autumn.' Hermione was genuine on that matter.

'Well I suppose that I will be exceptionally gracious and forgive you. The one I really feel for is Padma, though. Who wears a mini skirt and silk top in autumn?' I had almost pissed myself laughing when I saw her.

'That's true. I don't know who she is trying to impress.' Hermione mused. The chitchat continued until I remembered a paper that Snape expected on his desk by six o'clock.

After an unexpectedly loud "shit" at my realisation I grabbed my bag and ran out of the café, shouting vague explanations and sorry's to Hermione as I left. She actually looked rather amused which was more than a little disconcerting.

I ran all the way back to Hogwarts as quickly as my little legs could take me, inducing unfathomable looks from onlookers.

Once I reached to castle I slowed down and to a paced walk, allowing my mind to figure what to write about.

I could blame it on the millions of thoughts running through my head at the time, or my apparent lack of awareness of my surroundings or possibly even the heightened pace I was walking at but at that moment, as I began to sculpt the paper in my head I ran right into none other than Draco Malfoy.

'Watch where you're going . . . new girl' he said, his voice sneering yet inexplicably attractive voice.

'Uh, sorry' I said, at a loss for coherent speech.

'I hear that you're hanging around that Potter boy' he stated, making no effort to hide the distaste in his voice. He almost spat out the word "Potter".

'Yes. He is really nice isn't he?' I stated in my attempt to be patronising to the untouchable Draco.

All I got was a 'humph' from him. There was a silence and I had no idea as to whether or not I should go. I was mesmerised by his presence, though, and could not tear myself away without a proper dismissal. I was already under his spell.

'You could be great, you know that? If you were admitted in sixth year, after having no idea of the existence of wizards and witches then you must be something great. But you won't be if you hang around Potter. He will steal all of the glory. And he has no chance of winning this battle anyway. Trust me; you are better off without him.'

Draco's speech was unnerving and I had no idea what he was talking about. He saw me standing there, dumbfounded and smirked as I would imagine a fox does when he has he's prey right where he wants it.

'I have given you a choice; join us or die. It is pretty simple to me.'

With that he was gone; he sauntered off into the direction of the Slytherin House.

I had no idea what was going on yet I couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco – there had to be more to him then an intimidating jerk.

As I trudged back to my dorm I contemplated what he has said and vowed that I would find out, preferably by asking someone. All thoughts of my paper was lost and it wasn't until Hermione came back at five-thirty, asking me if I had already handed my paper in that I remembered the stupid piece of parchment adorned with half a title, laying in my bed.

I jumped up and flew out the door – again telling Hermione that I hadn't finished it – in a futile attempt to get to Snape before he killed me mercilessly.

Hermione looked puzzled and slightly hurt as if I had lied about my paper to get away from her.

I arrived at the dungeons too late, for as I walked in timidly I saw a furious Snape waiting behind his desk.

'I trust that you had a valid excuse for being so late?' Snape asked, staring me down, with a tone that suggested that no excuse was valid enough.

'I am terribly sorry Sir, but in all of the excitement of my first week I found that I had little time to complete the paper. I can most definitely have it on your desk by tomorrow, though.' I said, desperate for him to take the bait.

'Miss Mabel. You may be new here but that is no excuse for sloppy work. You do not get any special treatment merely because you are ignorant. I expect the paper on my desk by tomorrow morning and you will receive detention, along with fifty points deducted from Gryffindor.' He had a sadistic smile on his greasy face and at that moment I knew that I hated Professor Snape with a passion. I despised the weasel of a man.

'Of course, Sir' I said, with a completely false smile plastered on my face.

He returned my smile with an evil grin, reveling the power he had over me.

We reached an understanding that day, Snape and I, and I could not wait to prove him wrong.

When I arrived back at the common room I immediately rushed to Hermione to apologise for my actions and tell her what happened.

She was aghast when I told her what Draco had said and asked me if I was considering his proposal.

'Of course not!' I replied, hurt by her assumptions.

'OK, that's good. Draco is not one to become friendly with – he will only betray you' Hermione said knowingly.

'What was he talking about, anyway?'

'Voldemort. He wanted you to join the Death Eaters.' Her voice was so matter-of-fact that it shocked me.

'Oh' was all I could summon.

I went to bed that night in an intimidating awe of Draco Malfoy.

Yet I could not shake the feeling that he was not the bad guy everyone thought him to be. Underneath the threats and intimidation, I saw a vulnerable and pleading side of Draco and I was determined to bring it out and help him.

As I walked to breakfast I detoured to Snape's office and triumphantly placed my completed paper on his desk, much to his dismay.

'Well done, Miss Mabel. Your efficiency astounds me. You do realise that if you have cheated in any way of this paper, I will find out?' He said, his voice chilling me to the bone.

'Why, Sir, I would never cheat – that would go against my morals' I replied, feigning innocence.

'You may go now. I will see you at the dungeons on Thursday, understood?' he snapped.

I merely nodded and left the room to go to breakfast. Hermione had saved a seat for me and I was grateful as I sat down and indulged in fruit and yogurt.

The rest of my day was uneventful as I didn't see Draco. I still didn't know how I felt about him – he was so creepy yet utterly alluring at the same time.

Thursday came around much sooner then expected and I was unexpectedly nervous as I mindlessly worked through my essays before seven thirty when I would leave for the dungeons.

Hermione had stayed up for me and she smiled sympathetically – if not with a hint of fatigue – as I walked out of the common room, shivering.

When I reached the bottom level of Hogwarts, I realised that it was already past eight and consequently broke into a frantic run. _Shit. If I was too late then Snape would eat me alive. I really hope that someone else is on detention – it is good to have a witness to murder._

My thoughts were typical, and they consumed my mind, lessening my other senses, resulting in me running into things – like doors to dungeons. After the initial contact I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Those doors were hard!

I heard snickers from inside the room so I looked up into the discerning eyes of Professor Snape. A low rumble escaped his chest – he was laughing. It was a dark laugh. He was also clutching the shirt of none other than Draco Malfoy in his grimy hand.

'So nice of you to join us, Miss Mabel – I think that Draco here would have had a horrible time alone in a room without your company. I don't plan on letting you out for a while; your lack of punctuation needs to be punished. Enjoy your time.' With that he released Draco and slammed the heavy wooden door, leaving an eerie echo and an uncomfortable silence.

We remained like that for an immeasurable amount of time; our arms crossed, facing slightly away from one another, scowling. But the tension in the air was frighteningly obvious and I could not help but feel that there was a lot unsaid between us.

As the hours passed I became increasingly aware of my need to escape the claustrophobic confines of the dungeons – I needed air. So I tried in vain to open a door.

'It won't work, you know' Draco commented, almost as if he weren't there.

'Yeah, well at least I'm trying' I retorted, angrily. Who the hell was he to comment when all he did was sit around on his lazy ass?

'Hey' He began, surprising me with sudden sensitivity.

'I'm sorry about what I said – asked of you – the other day. I sometimes do things which I have . . . no control over. It was stupid and I don't really mean it. But I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about it.'

Wow. That was a lot to think about. Even when he opened up to me he didn't tell me the whole truth – there was a lot to be said about his pauses.

'Yeah, that's cool. I do the same thing. I've always been the crazy one' I replied, hesitantly yet eager to see if he would talk more. And he did. We spent the rest of detention becoming almost friends.

And the best part was Snape's scowl as we walked out of the room, fifteen hours later. I really do think that he was trying to get us to kill each other.

**I hope that this has enough substance to it. I am about half way through the next chapter but as the weekend goes so does my free time so please be patient with me.**

**I got like, no reviews last chapter so please review or I will lose motivation and stop writing.**

**Pretty please review ******** even if it is only to say 'thank god you finally updated' or something.**


	6. Innocence Lost

**This chapter is a lot darker, and features mentions of sexual situations, but there is no description. It is a very high T I think, so be aware.**

The friendship didn't last for very long at all, though. It seemed that the fickle trust we had shared was immediately snatched back in the company of others. It is not as if I could help it; I probably would be the same in his position, but the sad thing is that I don't think that he trusts anyone.

In my quest to unravel the enigma that was Draco Malfoy I had been neglecting my other friends, a fact which became increasingly evident as I heard Hermione and Harry arguing on night.

'You are getting credit for something that you aren't even capable of!' Hermione screamed.

'It's not as if I asked for this. I am merely making the most of an opportunity. You're just jealous that I am getting more attention than you'. Harry retorted, heatedly.

Both of the comments hit deep below the belt and I could tell that I had heard the end of the fight, but I witnessed all of the tension between the two long after.

I wasn't sure if I should talk to Harry, or Hermione. It just seemed as if it were something way out of my league.

Snape was still harassing me, watching intently for any weakness; any lapse in my perfect record. A few times he had caught me 'red-handed' doing things like helping the first years – which he described as 'malicious bullying'. I was unfazed, though. Snape would never break me, I resolved as I trudged to yet another detention.

Just before the Christmas break Dumbledore invited me up to his office in order to 'check up on my time so far'. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Snape and Draco and everything else, but I felt as if he knew regardless.

Nonetheless, I kept our conversation banal, casual. It was all only surface-deep yet as I walked out of the room I felt the unfaltering gaze of his eyes on my back. Yep, he sure as hell knew that something was up.

As the weeks passed I became more and more desperate to crack Draco; to finally see the person behind the taunts.

This left me struggling to keep up with my endless school work and much more vulnerable to Snape's attacks.

I also felt that my relationship with Hermione was becoming strained – she had never really forgiven Harry after that night and I think that she expected me to side with her. So one night I pulled her in and demanded a girl's night.

'What on earth is that?' she asked, evidently irritated.

'Are you seriously telling me that you have never had a girl's night before? Well, let's get cracking then' I gasped at first, then grabbed her hand and pulled her along as I collected pillows and food and led her to our room. We waited for Lavender and Ginny before we began and they were just as bewildered by the idea as Hermione had been.

I popped in Pretty in Pink on the DVD player I had conjured in my quick spell to transform the room into a girl's heaven. I tried to explain what everything was to the girls but they really didn't get it.

After Pretty in Pink I put on Sixteen Candles, eager to continue the Molly Ringwald marathon but I was interrupted by the tentative voice of Hermione.

'Have any of you talked to Harry?

'I am just really worried about him and I don't know what to do or how to talk to him'. I could tell just by the complete desperation in her voice that she was truly worried about him. All eyes went to Hermione after that, and I could see the common worry that we all shared.

'I really have no idea what's wrong with him, and I just don't know how to help him. I can't help him.' Hermione's voice showed desperation and I could see how much this boy was loved. I knew that I was finally at a place where I too could be loved.

The daily ritual of receiving post via owls was not one of which I, myself, partook in. Having no relatives or friends who knew of my magical world, unless they were in it meant that the only time I saw Pimbleton was when he came to give me some company – an event which happened on very rare occasions, or when he wanted food.

In keeping with all of this knowledge, it was very rare to receive any letters, so I was astounded when that morning I saw a parcel falling heavily towards me.

It landed on my toast with a loud 'plonk' and I was immediately intrigued as to what was inside the creamy paper. I ripped to edge unceremoniously and slowly pulled out a newspaper.

**Parents Searching For Lost Daughter**

The headline read. It contained quotes from _my_ parents saying how much they loved me and the great need that they felt to have me return home; safe and sound.

What an utter load of bullshit. It wasn't until I read the end that I realised what the inquiry was all about - life insurance. They would get ten thousand pounds if they didn't find me within two months – by then I would be classified as dead.

Hermione came to see why I was suddenly pale and as she gasped at the article, other students came to see what the commotion was all about. It soon became public knowledge that my parents were assholes. I had no intention of seeing them ever again, but I wanted to ensure that I was spotted so that they wouldn't get any money out of me. Hermione, being the incredible witch that she is, sent a realistic hologram type thing which was programmed to have 'me' walk around my hometown for a few hours.

It didn't surprise me when, a few weeks later, it was reported that no compensation was being handed over as multiple people had 'spotted me' walking around the streets and browsing the shops. Apparently I was quoted to say that 'I have no bond to my parents and left them. I want nothing to do with them and if the get any money for my "death" then I will personally contact the insurance company to appeal'.

Christmas holidays were only a few days away and I had decided to stay at Hogwarts, along with Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione – where else would I go?

It was lovely to have time off from all of the work – I had never really had to finish anything by a deadline so school was strange.

I hadn't spoken to Draco in weeks but every time I saw him he was paler, weaker and more frightened. I felt a desperate need to hug him and tell him that it would all be OK, but people had told me about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and the scandal around Draco so I could not say that with any real conviction.

Harry, too, looked shattered, as if he was succumbing to his weakness and allowing himself to lose faith. He was distant and I could not remember the last time that I had conversed with him, or at least had a conversation in which he responded.

Christmas day was lovely, but devoid of any real joy or happiness. I struggled to smile and the tables were sombre.

That evening I witnessed a vulnerable side of Harry as I saw him leaving the school with Dumbledore. I knew that he was scared and felt as if he was responsible for the bad in the world, and I could not help but cry a little for him.

When I turned around to return to my dorm I saw Ginny whimpering in the shadows and I wondered how it feels to be in love with someone who can never truly be yours.

The next morning I awoke to hysterics. Hermione felt that she was responsible for Harry's departure and Ginny was still crying. I could not help but wonder if he was going to make it back. I thrust the thought out of my mind as I looked over at the group of scared and vulnerable people that Harry had left behind. What would they do without him?

The first week after Harry left was the hardest; we all suffered in our own ways, and I personally became aware of just how dangerous this world was. All naivety and innocence had been stripped from me and, as we awaited news eagerly, I became stronger.

With new challenges and fears approaching, and with Dumbledore gone, we all had to grow up quickly. We had to learn higher order spells, and have the maturity to understand and accept that fact that we may die during the impending war to save the rest of the wizarding world. I was never ready to be a martyr, and other students struggled with the concept also.

We have all had greatness thrust upon us, but what to do with this greatness is what we are unsure of. To my personal heartbreak, Draco was still on Voldemort's side and, to my horror; he was attempting to recruit others. He didn't have his heart in it, but seeing as he was under intense scrutiny from the Death Eaters, he didn't really have a choice. The mere fact that he was contemplating escape gave me hope, though.

As we all grew at incredible rates, many of my fellow students lost innocence in other ways, too. Whether this was the result of naivety being stripped from them, or if it was their own way of dealing with the pressures placed upon them, I don't know.

What I do know, however, is that Hermione and Ron spent a night in Ron's empty dorm room together, in the pale moonlight, giving themselves a part of each other, and filling the void in each other's lives. It was an unromantic occasion, occurring purely to satisfy the need they both had to feel protected and cared for.

Many others, like Lavender, committed such acts purely to 'experience a milestone before I die'. Her words still echo in my mind and I am haunted by the momentous truth they provide – we could all die, and my coming would all have been in vain.

Alas, I have experienced too much for all of it to have been in vain, but one cannot help but feel helpless at times like these.

To say that we gave in to our dwindling spirits, and rising fear, however, is an incorrect assumption. We continued with school, exams, Hogsmeade visits and, of course, Quidditch. All of these activities were restricted, however, and it seemed that only Slytherins ever benefited from the arrangements.

After escaping from a specifically monotonous and dejecting Quidditch game, I saw Draco walking stealthily towards the Slytherin common room. We didn't exchange a single word, but as I looked into his eyes I knew that he needed me, he needed someone. So I followed him into the shadows, both metaphorically and literally, and I spent the night with him, all the time knowing that I had made a decision which would affect the rest of my days. Life amazes me in that sense – the most important decisions have to be made in an instant.

The glow of the moon had become increasingly eerie over the past weeks, and on this particular night, it cast an ethereal, yet foreboding glow over the world. I felt as if the whole world was dead, and for that one never-ending night I was alone to fight on towards daylight. Draco was unresponsive to my embraces, and both he and I felt that I would have to walk tomorrow, whether with him or away from him; I would have to make that decision. And I just couldn't.

**I know that it has been forever, and I will be lucky if any of you read or review, but I am on holidays now so I will be able to write more frequently.**

**Please review ******Harry's


	7. A Battle Won

**Firstly, Draco and Jo didn't have sex, the merely slept together – literally. Secondly, I believe that this will be my final chapter, as it ties up sixth year and I think that writing seventh year in the same story will ruin it. So thank you for reading it - though I think that one person remains.**

**This changes a lot from the books, but I believe that what I have written best matches the story.**

One may say that the tough times are the ones you remember the most, that the people who help you get through the bad are your true friends, and that no matter how bad a situation may seem, you will always pull through.

I do suppose that if I survive I will remember this day for the rest of my years, and that if the others do, we will reminisce right through to death, but even the most positive of us seem to have lost hope; it almost seems as if all of the light and warmth in the world has been taken.

Albus Dumbledore was killed today – killed by none other than Draco Malfoy, the one boy who I had attempted to reform. I felt betrayed and hurt, but most of all, I felt torn – torn between my love for my friends and my love for Draco.

I am unsure of how to fully express my love for him, and I am at a loss as to name the love I feel for him, but I do know that when I saw his body, laying limp and parallel to the lifeless Dumbledore, my heart ached deeply for him, and all I wanted to do was run to embrace him and take the pain of the world away from his heavy heart.

Yet all the time I knew that he had killed the one man who I had seen as a father, a mentor, and most of all a friend; the type of friend who knew more about myself than I did at times. The whole school had turned its back on Draco, and I myself would be seen as a traitor and treated as an outsider if I had chosen to walk with him. I knew, however, that if I didn't pull him up and help him trudge on, then no-one would, and then I would truly have lost the battle to reform the boy who I knew had a great ability to love, and who had great potential for good.

With all of this resting heavy on my mind, I walked towards the boy and helped him up, hugged him, and sat him down. He sat, but soon after stood up, and walked on towards Madame Pomfrey, walking directly through the sea of disapproving students. It was at this moment that I realised that he had become a man. It was plain and simple, he had grown and matured during the past torturous year, had had begun a boy and walked out, chin lifted and eyes steady, a man.

I loved a man. The thought was momentous and it took me by surprise, but at the same time I was unsurprised. I had grown to at first tolerate the blond, and then I had grown to admire and respect him. I suppose that I knew that this was to come, but I had always tried to suppress the emotions.

I followed this man towards the nurse, and I held his waiting hand as the rest of the world looked on, shaking their heads.

As I walked towards my dorm, I felt the piercing glares and icy whispers of my fellow Gryffindors. I was never expecting a welcomed return, but this was heartbreaking – I was back to walking alone through the storm.

I waited at the doorway for someone to acknowledge my presence, to allow me entrance. After what seemed to be an eternity, but also no time at all, I walked in. there was still no response for moments.

'Why would you do that?' Hermione seethed, her voice cutting me into a million, vulnerable pieces.

'No, don't even bother answering. I don't see how whatever you say could ever be logical.' Her words broke me down, and she would see the hurt in my eyes. She softened, just a little.

'How could you help the person who killed Dumbledore?' The question somehow didn't seem to be directed at me, but more towards the world. She, too, broke down, but into tears and I witnessed her heaving sobs and piercing wails, I saw her being comforted by our, no her, friends and I felt that we were separated by an unnamed barrier, and that I could never be with her, crying for the man we had last. I was merely a person, standing on the outside, looking in.

Like a lone wolf striding stealthily through the shadows, I too walked away from the horrors of the world alight to find solace in the darkness.

I walked towards the woods, hoping that I would be welcomed by the willowy foliage the outskirts provided, but I highly suspect that my subconscious willed that I be reduced to fear of a little girl, and run back towards the school.

I slid down the moss-covered tree and marveled at its ancient wisdom, silently begging it to make the pain disappear; to raise me up again, back into the light. Yet, I would never want anything to be different, my life has taken course and to change anything would be to change me.

My life has been filled with defining moments, epiphanies and melancholic acceptance and today had been filled with all three. I have been changed forever by the events of the past few hours my perspectives will forever be influenced by what has happened.

I have come to the realisation that, no matter how hard I may try, I will never be able to walk away from Draco – I truly feel that he is the only person keeping me sane and giving me purpose.

With this is mind, I stood and walked towards the castle. I walked right past the terrified first years and hysterical girls. I walked right into Madame Pomfrey, but I merely turned and kept on walking; only stopping when I reached Draco.

He seemed to understand what I needed, even though I, myself, had no idea what I truly yearned to hear.

'My father stood next to me as I killed him. Voldemort came in and taunted me; I couldn't escape either of them. I told them that I couldn't do that to Dumbledore, that I refused to be a part of this any more, but I was bashed and told to do what I had been trained to. And I did.' He hung his head at that last sentence, seeming truly ashamed of his actions, and then I knew that all was not lost.

'It will all be alright, I promise.' With no way of knowing if I could keep this promise, or if he wanted me to be around to keep it, I made the vow; and in a way, I promised to never leave him.

He merely nodded his head, a little sadly, and proceeded to take my hand in his and walk with me towards the Gryffindor common room.

I cannot describe what took place over the following hours, but I do know that somehow Draco managed to redeem himself in the eyes of my friends and now belonged to The Order of the Phoenix, presumably due to his amazing ability to access information. Yet he refused to do this, as he was completely escaping the Death Eaters.

'You truly are amazing, you know that?' I told him, appropriately amused at his ability to use his charisma to charm others into believing him, and I wondered if that is how I managed to put so much faith into one person.

It was during this unseasonably balmy night that I experienced my first kiss, and I cannot express how much I loved it. Awkward, it was, but nevertheless it was gentle and caring and seemed to express what we couldn't express in words.

I knew that during the next year I would be facing new and even scarier conflict, as Voldemort would be returning, angrier than ever.

I knew that I would have to remain loyal and courageous throughout it all, but as Draco took my hand in his, I knew that I could face any challenges the world could place on me.

During the next year, I would complete my NEWTS, whilst Harry, Hermione and Ron would go off and destroy horcruxes. I would fight alongside Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and many others. I would see the ones I love fall to their deaths, and I would mourn their loss, but take comfort in the fact that they died for a peaceful world. We would win the battle against Voldemort and I would leave Hogwarts with immaculate NEWTS results, a fiancée, the best of friends, and a future.

I would go on to live in a wonderful house, married to Draco with three wonderful children – a life too banal and clichéd for the old me, but fitting for me now. I would see Hermione and Ginny often, as well as their respective husbands, Ron and Harry. I would have a wonderful career in Magical Law, and I would live a fulfilling life.

But I didn't know all of this as I held Draco's hand and walked with him towards the lake. I only knew that I would face challenges and I could never know how my life may turn out, but if I lived it next to Draco, then risks wouldn't be half as scary.

With this knowledge safe in my heart, I chastely kissed him, and together we watched to sun set, symbolizing the end of an age.

**Well, there we go. The end. I feel a little sad that I have finished, but I am proud of this one, regardless of the fact that it has taken me forever to complete it. I won't write any more, but I would genuinely appreciate it if you gave me a review. Thank you immensely for reading this, and I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
